


the dead of night (is a soft hour sometimes)

by sunlian



Category: Jade Empire
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, prompt, the spoilers are super super mild but worth tagging i think, very mild spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlian/pseuds/sunlian
Summary: From a prompt from birdmaskguy on tumblr: cuddling in the dark for Sun Lian/Spirit Monk





	the dead of night (is a soft hour sometimes)

**Author's Note:**

> im publish?

The sun had set well below the horizon, the curtains drawn to keep out the lights of the city below. 

Sun Lian was still awake.

It's not like she wanted to be awake at this hour, but she couldn't sleep- or rather, she couldn't justify sleeping when there was simply so much to do. The throne was hers, yes, but there was no shortage of jackals circling at its' base. Not to mention the shambles her father and uncle had left the Empire in. To sleep with so much depending on her would be-

Something shifts, the sound of rustling sheets breaking the dull silence of the night. Lian freezes on instinct, waiting for the inevitable attack, only to be met with a sleepy mumble. 

"Are... y'still awake?"

Dammit. 

In the dark, Lian can see Wu groggily sit up, rubbing at and blinking her eyes open, attempting to scan around the room to find her. 

"Go back to sleep, Wu." 

Wu mumbles again, sounding very less-than-pleased with her. 

"Come here," she says, still half-asleep but trying her best to make the phrase sound like a command. Perhaps, if she wasn't so tired herself, Lian might've found it amusing. 

As the situations stands, she simply shakes her head, hoping that Wu can see it in the dark. 

"I have too much to do yet."

"Your work and duty can wait until daybreak. Sleep can't."

Lian sighs but Wu stays resolute. She can feel her eyes on her, even if they're only half-open. 

"...Please?"

The silences stretches between them again, before Lian relents with one last small sigh. Careful to avoid hitting anything in the dark, she makes her way over to their shared bed, waves of exhaustion washing over her as she climbs in. By the time she reaches Wu's side, she's fighting a rapidly losing battle trying to keep her eyes open. 

She cuddles up to Wu's side, tucking her head under her chin and resting it on her chest, before curling an arm around her middle. 

Wu hums in content, the noise rumbling softly in her chest, wrapping her arms around Lian and resting her chin on the top of her head, and Lian matching her breathing with the steady rhythm of Wu's heartbeat. 

Before she can stop herself, she yawns, blinking into dark in surprise. 

"Told you you were tired," Wu says in a smug half-whisper, chest shaking in silent laughter. 

"Hush, you," Lian chides, but it's very halfhearted, muffled as she nuzzles into Wu's neck. The other woman chuckles quietly once more before the pair drift into a comfortable silence, the only sounds being the dulled and distant roar of far-off flyers, and their own relaxed breathing. 

The both of them are asleep mere minutes later, and rise to a quiet, gentle dawn. 


End file.
